The present invention relates generally to hand power tools.
Drill hammers and impact hammers with a striking mechanism are known, which have a striker and an anvil with an integrated receptacle for a tool. The anvil which is supported in a hammer tube and is driven rotatably has an inner hexagon in the receptacle. The tool is connected with the anvil in the receptacle via the inner hexagon in a form-locking manner in a peripheral direction and is rotatably driven by it. In the axial direction the tool is secured in a housing-fixed tool receptacle via a transverse pin which is arranged at an end facing in a machining direction before the anvil.